


underneath the oak tree

by SaintAndromeda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAndromeda/pseuds/SaintAndromeda
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a little bit of fun, out underneath the oak tree in the neighborhood park.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	underneath the oak tree

Hermione wasn’t quite sure if this was turning out to be a very _good_ idea, or a very _bad_ idea. The vibrator nestled up inside her buzzed gently, not doing much quite yet other than reminding her that it was there. If she focused on the ducks walking at the edge of the pond, or the family with the little girl and walking her puppy, she could almost forget that it was even on. 

It buzzed stronger, and pushed up against her g-spot, and her thought of forgetting was forgotten itself. The hand on her thigh tightened just slightly as her breath hitched, and she wanted to wipe Draco’s smug grin off his face. The vibrations dropped again, and she readjusted her spot on the blanket. 

“You alright there, Hermione?” He asked, his other hand tucked into the pocket of his sweater.

She gave him a nasty little side eye, smoothing out the wrinkles of her skirt. It was just long enough to cover the evidence of her naked center and their current activity. She’d convinced him to take a little excursion outside of their bedroom this warm Saturday afternoon to the park, and she was beginning to regret the bet he’d made with her on the way over. She lasted more than 20 minutes with his hands on the remote, and he’d take up all the chores she usually did for the entire week. And buy her the brand new rebound collection of _Most Potente Potions_. If he won, well, that was a prize he would decide from her later that night when they were home in their flat alone.

Five minutes in, and she was already losing. Really, she’d lose the moment they’d left their flat and he’d turned her around at the bottom of the stairs right where the Muggle camera’s couldn’t see, and had her slide her underwear off for him. The item in question now rested, stolen, at the bottom of the picnic bag they’d brought.

He scooted closer to her, laying his head down in the crook of her thigh to her hip. Draco looked up at his wife, marvelling at the way the sun filtered down through the leaves of the tree to frame her curls in a golden halo. His fingers rolled in his pocket, and she stiffened. He grinned, and settled in with his book, propped up against his crossed leg, knee resting against the thick base of the oak they sat beneath for their picnic. He opened up the book, and he felt her jump as the vibrations increased.

He’s already charmed the area with a silencing and Notice-Me-Not spell, so they could have all the fun they wanted and still get away with it. The spell only made the Muggle’s eyes slide off of them, but a big enough commotion, too much noise perhaps, and the spell would break.

So silent Hermione tried to be. Draco flipped the first page of the charmed book, and the vibrating dildo pushed up inside of her, nestling right to her g-spot. He flipped the next page, and the toy pulled back then pushed up, fucking into her. She squirmed, sinking lower to fit a better angle. Draco snickered as he turned another page, and the vibrator slowed back down to the gentle buzz it had been doing since they got to the park.

Hermione was going to kill him.

She fumbled for her own book, fingers clenching on the cover as the toy moved again. The longer he stayed on an odd number page, the more it pumped itself inside of her. Even numbers, and it stopped. The higher the value, and the higher the vibrations. A horrible little toy and a horrible matching charmed book.

Draco flipped casually through his novel as Hermione tried desperately to last against the sensations. The dildo pumped itself in and out, hit her g-spot on every thrust. She was starting to drip, and she knew there’d be a wet spot on the blanket when, _if_ , she got up. He flipped up through the book, and the vibrations increased dramatically, as did the speed of the thrusts. Hermione bucked her hips at the sudden influx, and squeezed her thighs together. It had the opposite effect that she wanted, trapping the pulsating toy inside of her in quick short thrusts. Draco wound his hand behind his head and pushed her knees apart, resting his hand on the inside of her thigh, perilously close to her center.

Gods, she wanted him to just _touch her_. Ten minutes in, and she was putty in his hands. The dildo continued its machinations, pushing in and out of her in smooth motions. He flipped a page. The toy slowed down, coming to a slowly buzzing stop deep in her.

“ _Fuck you_.” She swore under her breath, knocking her head back against the tree. 

She unclenched her fingers from the book she’d barely even managed to open, much less read. 

“What was that, my love?” Draco asked, taking his hand out of his pocket that had been holding his wand, before he switched to using the charmed book.

“ _Fuck you_.” Hermione repeated, bucking her hips against the motionless toy and jostling his head against her hip. 

He flipped a page, and her breath hitched, hips bucking again. “Oh don’t worry, I plan on doing that later as well.”

She stared at the same paragraph, eyes raking it over and over again but not taking anything in. The toy fucked her, keeping a steady pace as her husband pretended that she wasn’t unravelling by his hand. She crossed her feet over at the ankle slightly, trying to give it more room to thrust in her while still keeping their secret hidden. 

Draco waited only a second before flipped slowly to the end, feeling the vibrations and the thrusts ramp up. He sat up over her, catching her face in his hand as he kissed her, long and hard. She whined into his mouth as his hand slipped underneath the edges of her skirt, to touch her clit before pulling back and groping her thigh. The toy moved relentlessly, the vibrations all the way up, and the head of the dildo hitting her g-spot perfectly every time. 

“Draco, gods, _please_ ,” She begged, and they both knew he’d won their bet.

He wanted to hear her say it. “Hm?”

“ _Please_ ,” She couldn’t think, couldn’t focus over the feeling of the toy inside of her and Dracos’ hand so _frustratingly_ close to where she desperately needed it to be, “please, _touch me_.”

She didn’t even care that they were sitting under a tree in the middle of a Muggle park on a Saturday afternoon. All Hermione could hold on to was the rising tension in her core and Draco’s hand climbing agonizingly slowly towards her center, knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to orgasm until he made her with his fingers on her clit. 

He pushed farther up her skirt, feeling her cum slick on her thighs and the vibrations of the toy as it fucked her silly. His fingers worked her clit, and she melted into him as he brought her to climax.

Hermione’s hips bucked and her legs started to shake as she came, the dildo keeping pace for her to ride her orgasm as long as she could. She gasped for air, her eyelids fluttering as she came down from her high.

Draco gently closed the book, and the dildo slowed down to gentle thrusts, catching the edges of her pleasure. He tapped the novel with his wand, and the toy slid out a final time, coming to rest on the blanket between Hermione’s knees.

“All good, my love?” Draco asked, rubbing the back of her neck as she rested her head against the tree. 

She sighed, looking out over the park. The ducks were swimming out over the pond now, and the family with the puppy had moved on farther down the path. No one looked at them with revulsion or distaste, or acted like anything had been out of the ordinary.

Hermione looked sideways at Draco, “I’m good. That was good.” It still felt a little hard to think. 

“Time to go home?” He asked, sliding the books back into the bag, and tapping his wand to her thigh to vanish away the evidence of their little adventure. The dildo, she knew, would be waiting in their bedside table clean for further use tonight.

“Yes please.” She said, letting him help her up to her feet. Her knees wobbled a bit, and she leaned up against the tree as Draco folded up and put away the blanket.

“I think I’d like to do that again.” Hermione says, as they begin their short walk out of the park and back towards their flat. “Maybe the park again. I’m not sure.” She swung their held hands a little as they walked.

“They shopping center?” He offered, giving her hand a little squeeze.

“Hm. Perhaps. Not Diagon Alley, of course” She squeezed back, a little silent _I love you_ the two had done since the start of their relationship.

“No, certainly.”

“You won the bet. Have you thought about what you want?”

Draco just squeezed her hand again. “That’s for me to think about more and for you to guess until it happens tonight.”

Hermione shrugged. Whatever it was, she wouldn’t end the night disappointed in the least.


End file.
